He is not you
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: -No a todo Kurt, no me besa ni la mitad de bien de lo que tú lo haces y cuando él me toco, se sintió mal, como si no fuera correcto-. Mi version de la reconciliación de Klaine.


**Esta vez no tenia internet y entre mi tarea y el descanzo hice este fic. Glee no me pertenece si no Klaine estaria junto. Es mi versión de la reconcilicación. Otra cosa es mi primer M de la pareja, espero haberlo hecho bien para ser mi primera vez. **

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Mezclada con el aire la sinfonía de Teenage dream se oía en la pequeña habitación de Blaine. Un piano exclusivamente colocado para él era el culpable de esa hermosa pero suave melodía. Las teclas estaban mojadas debido a las lágrimas del muchacho que las tocaba.

Nota tras nota el corazón de Blaine sentía una apuñalada más, ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de….engañar a Kurt?, se odiaba, había traicionada a la única persona que lo había amado y que había amado, a su dulce Kurt.

El coro termino y Blaine apenas podía seguir cantado, como esa noche en el bar de New York.

Uno…dos…tres veces la canción de volvió a repetir y a él joven cada vez se le hacía más difícil cantarla pero era como si necesitara hacerlo, como si eso lo hiciera volver el tiempo, volver al inicio.

Trato durante cuatro largos meses de hablar con Kurt pero él nunca le respondía. ''Tiene todo el derecho'' pensaba el menor pero esto cada día era más difícil, abandono todas sus clases extracurriculares, ya no tenía caso seguir con eso.

Todos en el club glee estaban preocupados por él y Blaine lo agradecía pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer

Rachel le dijo que Kurt salía con alguien más, Blaine está feliz muy a su pesar está feliz porque lo ama y Kurt merece lo mejor.

Copper le había ofrecido que la terminar este año se fuera con él a los ángeles pero Blaine se negó, no quería irse de Lima, había demasiados recuerdos aquí y por ahora es lo único que lo mantenía vivo.

-Be your teenage dream…tonight…- canto con el último aliento

-Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- una voz detrás de él lo llamo.

Blaine estaba seguro que estaba alucinando que la voz estaba dentro de su cabeza pero aun sabiendo que era otra más de sus alucinaciones, volteo, pero no se esperó encontrar al gran amor de su vida, vestido exactamente igual que cuando lo conoció.

-Kurt- susurro

-Hola extraño- respondió el recién llegado

Blaine no sabía que decir, ahí justo enfrente de él estaba el ser más hermoso del planeta y no podía besarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó el ex -Warbler

-Venia del aeropuerto y mi carro se pasó justo enfrente de tu casa- eso hizo que el moreno riera

-Eso me alegra-

Kurt camino hacia Blaine sentándose en el banquillo del piano, muy juntos, tan juntos que las piernas de Blaine tocaba las piernas de Kurt.

-Nunca olvidare lo hermoso que tocas, es una de las cosas que me hace amarte- Blaine contuvo la respiración, todavía lo ama.

-Lo siento mucho, jamás quise hacerte esto… yo…-

-¿Recuerda cuando me invitaste a tu casa la primera vez?- Kurt ni siquiera lo escucho – Estaba tan nervioso, yo no sabía nada de sexo y tú eres tan lindo y perfecto, tenía miedo de echarlo a perder, pero por alguna extraña razón tu creíste que era hermoso- Kurt sonrió

-Todavía lo creo- y esta vez la sonrisa fue para Blaine- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida-

-¿Y él?- te atrevió a preguntar Kurt

-No es ni la mitad de lo que tú eres- dijo Blaine sin pensarlo

-¿No te besa igual que yo?- Kurt se acercó a los labios de Blaine, solo rozándolos. Blaine cerró los ojos y negó-¿No te toca igual que yo?- Kurt deslizo su mano por todo el brazo de Blaine hasta llegar a su mejilla, este volvió a negar.

-No a todo Kurt, no me besa ni la mitad de bien de lo que tú lo haces y cuando él me toco, se sintió mal, como si no fuera correcto. Y contigo, es como… si no importara lo mal que esta el mundo a mi alrededor siempre me siento bien. Tu logras eso, solo tu- las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del moreno.

Kurt levanto la cara de Blaine para lo mirara a los ojos.

-Cuando me dijiste eso aquella noche en NY, quise odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, quise gritarte que te fueras al demonio que no quería volver a verte, pero no pude, te amo demasiado. T e amo demasiado que duele- Blaine iba a decir algo pero Kurt lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- Después empecé a salir con otro chico, pero no funciono, siempre que él tenía un detalle conmigo, me acordaba de ti, de las pequeñas cosas que tu hacías por mí, a veces sin querer cuando me besaba lo llamaba Blaine. No pude seguir con él. Una noche empezó a recordar todos esos momentos juntos. Me di cuenta que siempre me amaste, pero que habías cometido un error-

-Kurt, lo siento mucho- murmuro Blaine

-Déjame terminar, a lo largo de esos meses muchas personas me hablaron- Blaine frunció el ceño confundido- el primero fue Finn, diciéndome que habías renunciado a ser el líder del club y ahora lo era Sam, le pregunte porque lo habías hecho y mi hermano simplemente repitió las palabras que tú le habías dicho ''nada vale la pena sin Kurt''. Nada vale la pena sin ti Blaine. Después me llamo Sam en posición de tu mejor amigo, empezó a hacer esas raras imitaciones de sus personaje final dijo que te quería mucho que te habías vuelto su mejor amigo y dijo: ´´Blaine simplemente no es el mismo desde que terminaron´´. Yo tampoco soy el mismo y el último fue tu hermano Copper, déjame decirte que estuve muy sorprendido de su llamada, empezó con un ''Hola cuñado, sé que ya no eres nada de Blaine pero como él sigue diciendo tu nombre en sueños, creo que aun cuenta'' después me explico muchas cosas. Cometiste un error Blaine, un horrible error pero en parte es mi culpa, yo no prometí jamás dejarte solo y lo hice, lo siento mucho-

-No Kurt, la culpa fue mía, odio sentirme solo y tú no estabas. He estado solo toda mi vida y cuando llegas tú, por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí bien, me sentí completo, tenía tanto miedo de perderte que cometí esta estupidez. Te ruego que me perdones. Puedo empezar a decirte que la vida es un asco sin ti y que nunca podres ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú, pero la verdad es que simplemente te amo y son muy egoísta como para dejarte ir-

Kurt estampo sus labios contra los de Blaine, aunque al inicio el moreno se quedó en shock después tomo de la cintura a Kurt y lo sentó en sus piernas, el bando del piano era incomodo pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba, se habían extrañado demasiado. Las manos de Blaine recorrían las piernas de Kurt desde las rodillas hasta el muslo, mientras tanto Kurt besaba su cuello y despeina ese hermoso cabello que estaba controlado gracias a la goma.

-Me gusta más tu cabello despeinado- dijo Kurt con dificultad

-Despéinalo- gimió Blaine

Siguieron así por lo que ellos creyeron eran horas, acariciándose, sintiéndose el uno a otro como lo habían querido hacer estos meses.

Blaine mordió el cuello de Kurt y este soltó un gemido que se oiría a 50 metros a la redonda

-Shhhh….nos va a oír- rio Blaine

-Cuando llegue tu madre ya se iba así que estamos solos-

-Estos grita todo lo que quieras, amor-

Con alguna extraña fuerza que Blaine no sabía que tenía cargo a Kurt hasta la cama y lo deposito en ella. Pero para su sorpresa Kurt su más rápido y cambio de posición.

-No, Blaine, esta vez me toca a mí- y un gemido salió de la boca del moreno-Voy a demostrarte que nadie te besa como yo- y dicho esto le beso con urgencia en la boca- que nadie te toca como yo- la mano de Kurt acaricio a Blaine por encima del pantalón- Que nadie te hace el amor como yo-

Sus caderas se movieron peligrosamente sobre las de Blaine y este último solo podía gemir el nombre de Kurt.

Muy lentamente el mayor quito la camisa de Blaine. Kurt había planeado esto tan solo unas horas cuando subía al avión, Blaine es el amor de su vida y no iba a dejar que cualquiera se lo quitara.

Los labios de Blaine estaban el hombro de Kurt, besaba desde el cuello hasta el hombro y susurraba al oído lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo mucho que lo amaba. Para Kurt ya no eran suficientes esos besos, quería algo más, quería estar dentro de Blaine y demostrarle que nadie lo iba a amar como él.

Con mucho cuidado y paciencia (aunque por dentro Kurt quería arrancarle la ropa a Blaine) le quito todo esas capas de ropa y le beso el cuerpo entero. Blaine le quito el saco y todo lo demás a Kurt dejándolo solo en pantalones.

-Te extrañe tanto- murmuro el ojiverde

-Yo también te extrañe Blaine, extrañe tus besos, tus manos y esos hermosos ojos verdes-

A esta altura los dos habían dejado caer sus barreras, estaban vulnerables y eso pasaba cada vez que hacían el amor.

Cuando estaban juntos todo era simple como respirar, no pensaban, simplemente se besaban. Para Blaine era muy fácil volver loco a Kurt, sabía exactamente donde besarlo, donde tocarlo y para Kurt era exactamente lo mismo, sabía que Blaine enloquecía si le hablaba al odio, si le respiraba en el cuello y si le besaba el hombro.

Kurt se deshizo de la ropa que faltaba de ambos, sus miembros se frotaban de una manera que hacía que los dos perdieran la poca razón que les quedaba.

-Kurt…..sigue…. ¡aaaahh!- gritaba Blaine. Kurt paro en seco y eso hizo que Blaine frunciera el ceño, el ojimiel rio y busco en la mesita de noche para sacar el lubricante y un condón.

-Valla parece que no lo has olvidado- murmuro Blaine y sonrió a sus adentros pensando que Kurt no olvido el lugar donde estaban esa pequeñas cosas.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-

Volvió a besar a Blaine pero esta vez con delicadeza, hizo a un lado toda la pasión para dedicarle en ese beso todo el amor guardado en estos tristes meses.

-Te voy a hacer perder la cabeza Blaine- y la pasión había vuelto.

Sin más Kurt entro en Blaine, y este grito de placer.

-Sí, Kurt….justo ahí, mi amor- gimoteaba Blaine mientras se acercaba a Kurt y le plantaba un beso en el pecho.

-¡Aaaahh!...Blaine… mi amor, te amo- grito Kurt arqueando la espalda.

Estaban perdidos en el placer y en el amor que se tenían.

-Eres perfecto para mi Kurt- murmuro Blaine cuando termino y esas palabras hicieron que Kurt llevara al más maravilloso paraíso.

Se recostó junto a Blaine y este lo abrazo. Ninguno de los dos había notado que la noche les había caído encima.

-Prende las velas Blaine- dijo Kurt por lo que Blaine empezó a reír.

-Te prendo lo que quieras Kurt- y ahora el soprano rio- ¿Esto significa que me perdonas?-

-No, estoy significa que no volverás a cometer un error así. Te perdone 5 min después de que me lo dijiste-

-Jamás lo volveré a hacer Kurt- le beso la frente y se abrazó con fuerza a el

-Tengo que irme, mi papá debe está preocupado- Kurt estaba pensando en pararse pero Blaine lo tomo de la cintura y no lo dejo.

-Pero, cariño, está haciendo frio afuera-

-Eres tan lindo, solo por eso me quedare, pero deja llamarle a mi papá vale- Kurt se paró, se puso la camisa de Blaine y salió del cuarto, Blaine aprovecho todo su celular y bloqueo a Eli C de su Facebook.

Después de unos minutos Kurt regreso y volvió a acostarse junto a Blaine.

-¿Entonces Señor Hummel….?- empezó Blaine

-Anderson- interrumpió Kurt

-¿Qué?-

-Señor Hummel Anderson, por favor- Blaine podía jurar que había muerto de felicidad en ese momento.

-Bueno señor Hummel Anderson, ¿le gustaría pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor contigo?-

-Claro que sí, señor Anderson Hummel-

Blaine sonrió, fue una de esas sonrisas que solo Kurt lograba sacarle y sin más lo beso.

No volvería a perderlo. Antes de caer en un sueño profundo con Kurt dormido a un lado de él, recordó que el lunes a primera hora volvería a todas sus clases extracurriculares y que el club Glee seguía teniendo a Blaine Anderson como la nueva Rachel.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios.**


End file.
